powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
On Eagle's Wings
On Eagle's Wings is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. In this episode, we learn about Theo's experiences and grueling training in the United States Air Force. In this story, he is mentored by Fred Kelman and Taylor Earhardt. We also see his bravery, faith and courage become a large part in fighting the Malastarians. Plot Synopsis Theo is training in the Air Force and endures the intensity of it every single day. He is also paying attention to his classes on fighter jets and impresses his drill instructors and superiors with his knowledge of jets and also due to his grandfather's background serving in Vietnam. This earns him the attention of Captains Kelman and Earhardt who plan to train him in flying jets, and for that he is sent to Top Gun in Miramar, California. However, he is bullied by some atheists for his faith in God, but Fred and Taylor tell him to ignore them. Theo tells them he's not angry, but some people who don't believe act like that just for the sake of it. Theo would constantly fly to put his piloting skills to the test. At first in the beginning he manages to defeat Taylor, but he broke a rule of engagement by going below the hard deck. Theo then flies with a fellow wingman to team up against Taylor and Fred, and they both discover that they are great pilots and nearly unbeatable. Theo decides to strategize with his wingman, and vowing to not break the rule of going below the hard deck, he decides to perform a somersault once Fred is behind him and manages to beat him. Although his wingman was down despite not abandoning him, Theo manages to get Taylor as well. They performed well as teammates and they both realized he learned his lesson. Theo eventually graduates from the Air Force and goes to Angel Grove University to study business administration, and there he reunites with his best friend. Both of them earn their degrees in Automotive Engineering and Business Administration, and as soon as they're leaving college they plan to go to work. Theo plans to open a restaurant while helping his father as a part-time preacher and Beverly goes to work with her father at the family's auto shop October 27, 2015 Theo is then seen flying all over Angel Grove fighting a number of Malastarian fighters alongside his wingman, Fred and Taylor (who is flying on her Eaglezord). Theo manages to shoot a great number of fighters and he is a Lieutenant. It is the final day of the war, and nearly all of Angel Grove is destroyed. Theo sees Megazords being destroyed, jets going down, soldiers and Power Rangers losing their lives to this relentless army. A mothership arrives to destroy the city of Angel Grove, Theo then follows a strategy to destroy it. Unfortunately, most planes are shot down, but Theo does not give up using the strategies he used in training alongside Fred and Taylor. When Taylor is nearly shot down and Fred as well, Theo enters the ship and fires missiles at the reactor core and then at the walls to escape. The ship is then destroyed, giving forces on the ground and air to get civilians out of the city. Theo as he flies with Fred and Taylor, he sees many dead people as most of the Malastarian forces retreat while Tommy is fighting against Fyrus. Theo begins to pray to God to protect the rest of the Rangers and also himself and for Beverly's safety. But then he discovers that a number of missiles are headed for Angel Grove to level the city. Theo, Fred and Taylor on orders from the Colonel, fly to destroy all the missiles before they destroy Angel Grove completely in order to kill Fyrus, Onox and Deathowl. They succeed, Fyrus retreats after being mortally wounded within an inch of his life, but the price was too high. A year later after the war during the rebuilding of Earth, Theo is given the Congressional Medal of Honor and retires from the Air Force. He returns to Angel Grove and helps with the reconstruction while feeding people who lost their homes and preaching the Gospel to many people with his father. Three years later, Theo finally opens his restaurant and he invites Beverly, Joanna and their families to celebrates and it becomes a major success. He calls it Eagle's Wings. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin